


Falling Hard For Your Nemesis

by God0fRa



Series: Septic Shenanigans [3]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Random character - Freeform, brief Henrik, slightly soft anti, villain and hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fRa/pseuds/God0fRa
Summary: Ever see a hero fall for the villain he claims as his nemesis? Jackie always thought the only feelings he would have for Anti would be hate and anger, but after an odd rescue things seem to change. . .
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Jackieboy Man, Antisepticeye/Jackieboy Man (Jacksepticeye Power Hour)
Series: Septic Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977022
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Falling Hard For Your Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> More fun just seeing different sides to these bois. If you ever want to see a scenario // ship with the boys just leave a request here or on my tumblr ( https://purplemurders.tumblr.com ) 💜 cheers and enjoy!

There are times where he begins to wonder about things, how his life had taken turns to the way it is now. For years he had spent his time battling and defending others from various villains and criminals but never once had that been the other way around; he has never been on the receiving side of being defended. When he finally was on the side of being defended it came from the most unexpected person.

“Fuck. . .” Jackie curses under his breath, feeling blood trickle from the large gash across his cheek. He never expected some no-name villain to be the one able to capture him. Hell, he does not even know the guy’s name. The lad was somehow able to catch him off guard just after a fight with his nemesis before swooping in and getting the upper hand quickly. Now, Jackie is alone without a chance of getting out. His superstrength is failing and his flight cannot work well with his limbs being tied up and inside a closed off building. The only thing that still works is his keen sight, however that will not do him much good without being able to escape. All he can see is the empty space around and the villain standing in front of him.

It would take a while for any of the others to notice his disappearance and it would be difficult for anyone but Marvin to track him down—but Marvin is currently in one of his isolation phases after a nasty spell backfired, he will not be back for a few days. He would have time before anyone could get to him and that may be too long for what he has left.

The hero rolls his eyes, shifting to a half-lidded gaze as the guy keeps ranting on and on about what he is going to do. This guy is storybook level of villain, just rambling about his whole plan and what is going to be going on. Why does he have to deal with this? This is highly embarrassing for himself for being caught by such a sad excuse for a villain and a diss on his nemesis for failing where this guy succeeded. Though, he will chalk it up to the fact he was already worn down by the first fight.

“Hey!” The villain raises his voice, hands placed on his hips, “Are you even listening to me?” He leans forward, glaring at Jackie.

“Yeah yeah, sure.” Jackie rolls his eyes again, feeling like he is going to sprain a muscle if he does it any harder, “Something about beating me when nobody else could and planning some sort of torture to make me beg for death.” The expression continues with the lack of amusement, a huff, “Listen, you cannot do anything to the same level as what I have gone through. I’ve watched my friends attack each other as their own bodies are stolen from them. I’ve watched one go into a coma with little hope of waking up, slitting his own throat, and so many ending up dead but coming back after they have the strings either torn away or given freedom for a sick job well done. So yeah, you can try to be worse than that, but you can’t hope to hold a candle to _him_.”

The villain grimaces, “What do you mean by _him_?” That is a good start to distracting the wannabe.

“You don’t want me to say his name,” Jackie gives a hint of a sly smirk, hands shifting a bit to try to work through the restraints, “Saying his name brings him around. . . and then you’ll be sorry.” Does he really want to subject this guy to _him_?

“If he couldn’t beat you, then I won’t have any trouble.” The man snorts, getting Jackie to grimace.

Well, maybe it would not hurt to see what would happen. Maybe if he is lucky the two will fight and give him the chance to escape. Jackie shrugs his shoulders, looking off to the side as if it is more interesting, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he were already on his way. You know, he doesn’t like others touching what belongs to him.” It really sucks saying that—the idea of _belonging_ to somebody is not ideal, especially when it comes to _him_ , but it is part of getting at this villainous bastard, “You're messing with something not of this world, something that can steal your body and play with it like a puppet until he gets bored and discards you like yesterday's trash.”

The other stamps his feet, starting to visibly look irritated, “Just tell me his blasted name!” He looks like a child throwing a tantrum. Gods, this is embarrassing, “Who is this guy I should be afraid of?”

Jackie pauses for a moment, thinking about speaking only to pause when he feels like static is starting to cling to his clothing. That is familiar, both a relief and a stress inducer.

“ **The name is Antisept-Antisepticeye**!” The sudden voice echoes around them, followed quickly by a high-pitched giggle. There is no pinpointable location of the sound, the villain whipping around with eyes wide, “ **And who the feck are you**?” The giggling seems to break away into a crackling sound, static rising behind it as the air grows thicker.

Before the man can talk, he is interrupted by a loud cackle rippling through the surrounding, “ **Never mind, I don’t care**!” He turns, glaring into the air in hopes to find the source, “ **The only thing you’ll be is DEAD for touching what is mine**!”

“Show yourself!” The man hisses, pulling out a knife, “I’m not afraid of you!”

“ **Oooo, big boy is getting f-feisty brandishing a toothpick at me! Oh lad, you should be t-terrified of what I can do to you!** ”

Jackie smirks, leaning back in his spot, “You should be. That’s the one I was talking about.” He snickers when the villain shoots him a glare, “Might want to keep your eyes forward, but don't make eye contact.”

When he turns, the villain is met with bright eyes, a blue and green one staring him dead in the face. The entity grins wide, exposing rows of sharp teeth, the static growing louder and louder, “How did you get in here?!”

“Pay attention, Brandon Wilson. . . there’s a lot you can learn.” The demon giggles watching the other stare in shock, “Oh please, as if you are a special one. I know exactly who you are, some rich kid looking to make some sort of name for yourself in all the wrong ways because you are bored with the life you have. Try to do all you can to change it, what you can do. . .” His body violently twitches, his head jerking suddenly to the side as if he snapped his own neck.

The fear is clear just in the way Brandon steps back, the subtle shake of his body. The poor kid is terrified, went too deep into territory he was not ready for. Nobody is ready to face off against a monster like Anti.

The entity muses, shifting to show off as he levitates with legs propped up over his head, still staring the other down, “What little thing can you do aside from invading other’s territory.” Anti moves quickly, without even a chance for Brandon nor Jackie to respond, lunging forward with a knife manifested from thin air, “Time for a lesson, lad!”

Jackie quickly looks away, squeezing his eyes shut at the screams that echo out along with the static. Only when he feels the ground shudder with something hitting it hard does he realize things are over, “Ugh, as if things could get any worse.”

The restraints on his hands break away, feeling a tingle like his skin was shocked by a small jolt. Gently he rubs his fingers over the wrists, feeling how sensitive the skin is due to his wiggling to get out of the ropes.

“Worse?” Anti purrs, staring down at Jackie as the other opens his eyes, “Well then shall I just leave you here to rot, hero boy?” He gives a wide grin before taking a knee in front of the hero, “A little _thank you_ would go a long way, or would that hurt your little ego?”

Jackie rolls his eyes once again, “And should I _thank_ you for killing the guy?” He leans to the side, noticing the body lying on the ground, “I know the guy was boring me to death but didn’t mean you had to give him a worse treatment.” Another shift is done, stretching out his legs to allow the glitches to tear through the material, “Couldn’t even use the nice rope he had to use the itchy stuff.” It feels odd to not be terrified of those glitches of distorted reality being so close to his body. There are still memories fresh in his mind how painful it could be to have those pixels tear into his skin like a ravenous beast with no form. Now, they are precise and only give him a small spark if they encounter his skin.

“Hero boy wanted silk, huh?” The demon coos evenly despite the deadly glare given as the hero checks up on his wrists and ankles, “Couldn’t let the fecker live anyway.” Anti moves forward, tracing his finger along the open cut on Jackie’s face. The tone taken gets Jackie to tense a bit, watching as the white of the eyes drain into the deep black, “ **He-he touched you**.”

“You know, some of those scratches were made by _you_ ,” Jackie reminds, moving away from the touch. The wound still stings a bit on his face, the contact making him wince slightly, “Just don’t like somebody else getting the upper hand?” His grin is returned with a sneer from the demon, “Or do you not like somebody trying to finish up your job?”

Anti takes a moment to think—more of a false motion than being truthful—about it, before nodding, “Yes.” Always informative. He remains in the spot before shifting to lean in closer, fingers gliding across the jawline of the hero.

“Anti?” Jackie raises an eyebrow, watching as those luminescent eyes scan over his face, “Anti!” He speaks up the name again, this time a bit louder. This gets merely a blink of eyes but no other response. Try again, “Antisepticeye!” That finally brings the demon back to reality, his form temporarily glitching out, shifting between both the calm demeanor and one that looks to be pure anger.

He never realized these things beforehand, but something about the reactions gets him to understand greater what sort of emotions the demon felt, “You okay?” Jackie lowers his voice to something softer, taking his own hands and cupping them around Anti’s face. Is Anti even capable of emotions in the sense that humans consider them? He has really only ever seen Anti angry or sadistically happy and of course the state of cryptic emotions that could not be classified under a certain perception of emotions.

“ **Says the one who was fecking captured.** ” The grimace is understandable, in more ways than just what is expected on the surface, “ **That fecker could have killed you,** **taken away my kill!** ” It is funny hearing him add in the second part, something that was so common in the past it started to lose meaning. Now, it is almost said hollowly.

“Anti,” Jackie repeats, noticing the glitching in the other’s form getting worse, “Hey listen to me. I’m fine aside from a few scratches.” When did it become like this? Any other time seeing him scratched up and bleeding Anti would have used that to his advantage and finish the hero off. Now it seems he is fussing over him than anything else, “Though I would like to get out of this place and somewhere more comfortable.” It is a relief to see the blackness drain from his eyes, the glitching settling down into something containable. At least that got him to calm down enough to be stable in reality.

The demon snorts, “Oh, princess is being picky now. Want a nice plush bed and lots of pillows?” The mockery does not have the same bite to it as before something smoother and more of a tease. Anti leans in closer, just inches away from smashing his face into the others, “How about those little cat looking pillows? Would you rather one of those?” He snickers, standing up and taking Jackie up with him.

Jackie takes another glance at the body, letting out a hum with how the knife cuts are so expertly in places to make the man bleed quickly. It is a bit horrifying to say that he can be impressed by the handywork of the demon but seeing it in a way that is not something he has to clean up is different. In this kind of situation, he can stand back and. . . well maybe he should not say _admire_ , that would sound rather bad considering he is a law enforcer, “Jeez, can you get any more fancy with your murders, Anti?” He glances over, noticing the smug expression of the demon, “What?”

“You’re admiring my work,” Anti muses, “Goody two shoes Jackieboy Man is admiring **my** work!” A cackle rises from Anti before getting up close and personal once again, grinning wide, “And here I thought you had no bad bone in your body. I wonder which one it is. Maybe a rib or a vertebra, or the funny bone.”

“There isn’t a thing called the funny bone,” Jackie retorts, slapping away one of the hands of Anti that moved to playfully tugging at the tie holding the dark hair back, “Henrik would have your head if he heard you say that.”

Anti simply rolls his eyes, using his one hand to distract Jackie enough to let his other hand slip away the tie, “He’d have my head if he saw me, Jackie. And—” he teasingly dangles the hair tie in front of the hero, moving it away as there is an attempt to swipe it back, “—he’d have _your_ head if he found out you were fraternizing with the enemy. Dear ol’ doctor would do that or have a heart attack.” Not like he would not mind that result. The doctor holds a rather particular spot of hatred in his cold, icy heart.

“Yeah, that's why he really doesn't know about well. . . this.” What could this even be called? Even to this day it still baffles him how it went from wanting to kill each other to this. He can stand being in the same room as Anti without either one trying to damage the other, which is an impressive feat for the glitched entity. Jackie knows it is not easy, knows the other simply will not turn over a new leaf and become heroic like him, but he also knows there is some shred of good that can make him at least less violent with no purpose but to cause chaos.

“What even is this?” The question slips out without much thought, Jackie frowning slightly at himself. Maybe he will never know, perhaps it will remain a mystery until his dying breaths. Maybe he is being played a fool by Anti and one day he will end up bleeding to death under the soulless eyes, a play on his emotions to hit him where it hurts. Why would Anti suddenly decide not to kill him or harm him?

“This is post murder or rescue, whichever way you want to put it,” Anti states in a tone as if it was simple. If only it was simple.

Jackie lets his frown deepen, pushing back strands of deep brown hair from his face. It feels odd not to have his mask on right now but that was damaged in the fight earlier, “No, I know what _this_ —” He gestures to their soundings, “—is, but I mean what is going on between us ever since I didn't leave you to deal with those demon hunters. You can't say this is for getting even since you got Dark off my arse that one time. So, what is it?”

Maybe that was a bit far, watching as Anti's expression falls to one that lacks any hint of emotion, becoming cryptic to read what is going through his head more than normal. For a moment he remains that way, staring past the deep blue eyes as if he only partially registered Jackie’s presence. Then, he just shrugs, “What do you think it is? I think it's a temporary truce and eventually I'll go back to wanting to slit your throat and steal your body.”

Why does his chest ache a bit hearing that? Why does it not sound as convincing as other mildly veiled threats Anti would give?

“I'm not sure. I feel like. . .” what does he feel? Oddly, he enjoys the brief moments Anti is near him and not trying to stab something, to get the chance to see a glimmer of something human in the entity, a spark of emotion. And it feels nice not to have others depending on him, to be the strong one and the protector. He never realized how much he played that part; how vulnerable he could feel when he is not the one in the crosshairs. It feels nice for once not being the one that has to save the day but to have his day saved.

Oh fuck. . . Does that mean he is starting to feel comfortable around the being that once tried to kill him and his friends?

Anti's snicker gets Jackie to look at him, eyes a bit wider than normal as his brain works to process this realization, “The feck you lookin’ like that for? Either you just realized you left the stove on or you had a life changing event." Well, maybe the latter is not wrong.

“Anti,” Jackie shifts to look the demon in the eyes, holding back a bit of laughter at the raised eyebrow in confusion, “I think I know or at least what it could be. Just. . .” He itches the side of his head, wincing slightly at his own perplexed state, “I’m not sure how it came to be. You're my nemesis, the one I swore to defeat, but. . . You protected me. You saw me vulnerable so many times, but you didn't take advantage of it. I don't know anymore. It's not just black and white, I'm getting confused on what is going on. Reality feels fucked up with you protecting me. I just don't know why you do it and why it makes me smile and makes me feel all weird.” He could have a clue of what it could be, but he would rather not admit it.

“I want to know the truth, to why you didn't kill me when you had so many opportunities. I know when you kill somebody, they become a puppet, so why haven't you done that already?” He needs answers, he needs to know why the sudden change in their dynamic after one small thing. Others had done similar for Anti, but they would not get such a treatment as he had received. Why him? It could be deadly for the others if Anti had Jackie as a puppet—a superhuman could easily overpower mortals. Yet, that thought has not seemed to cross Anti's mind for more than a second if it has.

“Tch, why do you have to think too deeply into things? Can't you leave it as the surface level and move on?” Anti hisses low, watching as the stare keeps strong and determined for a better answer, “Fucking hero types.” Nobody could ever let it settle on the surface level, humans anyways have to be about emotions. It was easier just to deal with Dark and his stupid lack of emotions most of the time unless he was expressing those two other humans he was made up of.

His shoulders slouch, the grimace returning with a vengeance, “If you must know, hero boy, I expected you to leave me for dead against those hunters. Yes, I'm technically not a demon, but they could have still done enough damage to me that would require another person to summon me back into this world and I doubt Whiskers would agree to it again.” He brushes off the shocked and confused response to that last part, “Yet instead you fought them off and put yourself in danger getting on their list for assisting a monster like me. You risked your precious reputation for me.” Not to mention the fact Jackie did nothing negative with seeing Anti vulnerable but instead tried to help fix the damages done.

“No mortal or immortal had done that for me, risked anything for me,” it still puzzles the demon why it happened that way and even the first time he had spared Jackie rather than take advantage of the situation—and especially when he continued down that path and even got less carelessly violent with the others. “I don't know what it means when I don't want to kill or torture or control somebody.”

It is a feeling that is difficult to understand, to pinpoint exactly what it means when he has no experience with such things that could be seen in a positive light for more than just himself. What would this even mean? An understanding or something more?

“Huh, I guess neither of us know,” Jackie blinks, dumbfounded by this shift in events. So, neither of them understand what is going on, neither knowing what sort of emotions constitute these reactions—or well, more not wanting to admit what it could be. Jackie himself has an iota of an idea but he would rather not jump to that conclusion so quickly.

“Sure,” Anti muses, looking the hero up and down before giving the usual smirk, “Neither know.” Something about that glimmer in those two-toned eyes says there is something deeper. However, Jackie’s attention moves to another thing, observing as Anti gets even more into his personal space, head tilting slightly as he hums in thought.

A moment later that smirk shifts into a wide grin, making sure to show off all the sharp teeth in his mouth—an intimidation factor that demon always preferred to use but is not always the most effective with Jackie himself. What is that demon up to?

“Anti?” Jackie raises an eyebrow once again, tilting his own head in curiosity, “What the hell are you planning?” He continues to watch, keeping his gaze on Anti as the other leans in closer, angling his head just enough to move closer to his ear.

Anti giggles softly, using a free hand to push back more of the long dark brown hairs to reveal the ear while his other hand teasingly ghosts a touch across Jackie’s chest, “Are you sure you don’t know what is going on? You’re the one with human emotions, hero boy. You should know this.” He teases, far too close to Jackie’s ear that the warm breath brushes over with each exhaled syllable.

A yelp rises out of the hero, feeling sharp teeth bite into the lobe of his ear. As he whips around, he is only met with emptiness as small green and black glitches vanish into the buzzing air. Anti’s signature giggle echoes around until it fades into the dying static.

“Fucking hell. . .” Jackie grumbles, brushing the tips of his fingers against the afflicted lobe. The wet sensation of blood a sign the bite was enough to break skin, not a surprising thing when it comes to Anti. He shakes his head, hearing the ring of a phone not too far away. Right, the bastard took his phone.

He grimaces at the body, quickly stealing back his ringing phone to check who is calling. Damn villain changed his ringtone for some reason. At least the number is familiar, Henrik’s number.

Always seems to be Henrik as the one who realizes it the fastest. He picks up the call, raising the phone to his non-bit ear, “Hen, hey.”

He has to pull the phone away quickly from his ear the moment Henrik starts talking—or rather **yelling** , “Where the hell have you been?! You said you would be back by five for hanging out with everyone!” Guess it is way past five in the evening.

“I got tied up with some things going on,” not a complete lie but he does not want to admit he was captured, “Got into a fight with some villain wannabe and it took me a bit to get through it being my second fight of the day.” It is a bit shaky of a reason, but it is not uncommon for him to deal with two fights in one day.

Henrik hums, Jackie almost able to hear the eyes narrow with skepticism, “Alright well, stop by when you can. Seán has gone home but Chase and Jameson are still around—especially stop by if you have any wounds.”

“I’ll stop by if I can, I want to get a shower in and ya know, change my outfit.” Henrik is one of his friends that knows, Chase is still in the dark about one of his best friends being a superhero. He believes Jameson knows just really does not care either way. Marvin, well the first time they met the first words to him were ‘so you’re the superhero huh?’ “I’m not promising I can come however, just really tired after all the stuff going on.”

“Alright, take care of yourself, Jackie.” Henrik says his goodbye before hanging up, leaving him to find his way out of the place. At least it is not too far from where he knows the town like the back of his hand. It is easy to find his way once he can get out into the open and get a bird’s eye view.

Well, that and once he can get out and back home he can get in a shower plus mull over Anti’s words.

 _You’re the one with human emotions, hero boy. You should know this_. Maybe Anti knows, maybe he is waiting for Jackie to admit to knowing what the emotions were, what was going on between them.

It is like a dance, yet both are either on different parts of it or trying to do two different dances with each other. Their rhythms are the same, yet the beats are slightly off. Jackie moves too slow and Anti moves so erratically it is difficult to find the moments they connect. He needs to find that point, just long enough to get answers rather than cryptic messages and avoidance of the truth.

Sighing, Jackie pockets his phone into the small pouch hanging from his belt and heads to the nearest doorway. One day he will get answers.

* * *

The knock is not expected, getting deep blue eyes to glance up. Most days he would go without visitors, never having their gatherings at his place but at Chase’s, Henrik's or Seán’s place. Jackie’s place is not big enough to fit more than four people in the living room, but that is all part of the charm of the little abode. Still, it is odd when he gets a knock on the front door. Any sort of delivery is left at the complex’s front desk or he receives a text that the item or items have arrived without a knock. Most of his neighbors complain about how loud the knocking can be, most being people either nearing or in retirement. Whenever one of his friends would come over they would at least text him to ask if it is okay.

He never hears the end of it from Marvin or Chase about the fact he lives around a bunch of old people, but that happens when one inherits a place from their grandparent and has nowhere else to go. At least here no villain really thinks to look for a young and spry hero. It is a perfect place to settle down and simply be Jackie Jasper rather than Jackieboy Man.

Jackie sets aside his Switch as he stands up, “Coming!” He stretches his arms over his head as he saunters to the door. He gives a glance towards his phone, noticing a few messages from the guys but also a number he does not recognize. He will have to figure out what the message is later.

As he swings open the door, eyes widen in surprise at who it is. It is hard to tell at first glance but he cannot forget those eyes even if both are green instead of being one green and one blue. What the hell is going on?

Jackie glances over, noticing one of his neighbors standing nearby. Of course, it had to be the one neighbor who is a retired cop, “Hey Jasper, I found this guy snooping around just outside your place. Says he was just visiting but he was acting suspicious. Says his name is Aneirin but I don’t believe it.”

Jackie gives a small laugh, “Would you believe his name is Anti?” It takes effort not to laugh at the retired cop’s scowl, “I can take it from here.” He watches the older gentleman glance at Anti, getting a sneer accompanied with a growl before he leaves to go back to his home.

The moment the door closes to the neighbor’s apartment, Jackie hisses, “What the hell are you doing?” Grabbing hold of Anti’s arm he pulls him inside, “Why are you here?” This is the first time he has had Anti as a visitor. In fact— “How did you get my address?”

Anti gestures towards the phone, “With that. Found your number and used a message to track its location. Actually, I _might_ have used it to travel here but had a slight miscalculation in the travel plans and ended up in the lobby rather than—” he gestures to the surroundings. Though, he gets a better glance around at the place and scowls slightly, “What the hell is this place?”

“My home,” Jackie grunts in annoyance, closing the door behind him, “Are you here to judge my choice of home decor or is there something else?” He watches as Anti glances around, picking up a framed picture of his parents. He seems rather interested in the picture, but then in a second he puts it down and moves on. Odd.

“Something else.” Is the simple response, Anti stepping over to the kitchen to observe further—his eyes trailing to the block holding various knives, “I’m curious if you’ve figured out your side of the whole emotions thing.” His fingers trace over the hilt of a large knife, testing how it fits in the slot. He wiggles the knife around in the spot before glancing over to Jackie, expecting an answer.

Why was he expecting an answer so quickly? Truth be told, the answer has been there for a while, but Jackie has continued to refuse it being correct. It is highly unlikely to be true on both sides, “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. Why don’t you tell me what you think of it?” He narrows his eyes at the small grimace from Anti. He does not want to admit anything either. Another standoff with nobody daring to back down or make any move in fear it could cause a disadvantage.

Anti shifts into a smirk so quickly, pulling his hand away from the knife and fully facing Jackie. He leans against the countertop, arms crossed over his chest with an eyebrow slightly quirked up, “Are you asking me to interpret human emotions, Jackieboy? Me, an entity not of this reality is expected to understand human emotions.” He giggles, shaking his head, “I can take a guess, however. . .”

Pushing off the counter, Anti saunters over to Jackie in the living room, swaying his hips teasingly with each step, “I would say there is some sort of bond being made. I don’t kill you in our fights, you don’t leave me hanging to dry or ‘turn me in’ to the authorities that can’t do shite to me.” He gets closer and closer, those luminescent eyes dead focused on the hero and his lips tugging into a wider smirk, “I would say it could be a little human emotion called. . . oh what is that. . .” He tilts his head in a mock thought, “Ah, yes. Attraction.” He said it.

“You’re saying I’m attracted to you?” Jackie quirks up an eyebrow as the demon stops barely a meter away from him, “But that does not explain why you haven’t killed me.” He keeps watching Anti, eyeing as a clawed finger teasingly wiggling in front of his face. A moment later he slaps it away, “Can you focus?”

“Oh please, you’re too uptight, hero,” Anti rolls his eyes, shaking the afflicted hand, “I told you—” he leans in forward, nose barely missing from touching Jackie’s nose, “—it’s a bond. Perhaps—” the word drags on, Anti rolling his head from one side to the other as he speaks, letting the ‘s’ hang on for longer, “—that is why I don’t kill you or turn you into a puppet.”

A bond. Such wording makes it sound like a vague excuse to say an attraction. But that would entail that Anti has an attraction to him as well.

“O-oh. . . you mean. . .” Jackie trails off, feeling like an utter fool. When did the other realize that, and has he known all this time that the hero has the attraction as well? Honestly, he had not even thought about it until after getting home from the last time Anti had rescued him from that wannabe villain. It was only then that he realized the flustered feeling in his chest, the idea that he would look forward to seeing Anti rather than repulsed by the very idea of the entity was attraction. Somehow, during all this time, Jackie had become attracted to Anti in a romantic way. Maybe it is because he has seen a different side of Anti, one that is not simply the sadistic creature wearing the guise of a human but could show compassion and something akin to kindness and caring. It is far from what he expected out of a potential datemate, but. . . it is not all bad. They do say that opposites attract for some reason.

“You mean that as you have the same attraction towards me,” Jackie finishes his words, blinking in surprise. How could Anti be so calm about this when he knows so little about emotions or has ever shown to have knowledge beyond anger and jealousy? Is there more to the glitched entity that any of them thought was possible?

His thoughts are quickly interrupted by a clawed hand curling around where his neck meets his shoulder. Jackie’s attention snaps quickly back to Anti, able to merely register the touch before he is greeted with another sensation—the rather aggressive kiss nearly knocking him off his feet. A gasp escapes from his lungs, able to brace himself against the back of the couch as Anti presses up close and personal, hands holding his hips to take control of the situation.

There is only a moment to take in a gulp of breath before Anti is back on it, pressing another kiss to his lips and then moving to bite along his neck, “Anti. . .” Jackie’s breath hitches in his throat, feeling a rough bite just below his ear, “F-fuck.” Maybe he did not expect it to feel good being bit by the one he called his nemesis but that is a sensation he has never felt before.

“Now I like hearing that,” Anti muses, giving another nip before moving back to look Jackie in the eyes, “Think you can keep up with the act while having some fun on the side, hero boy?” He is challenging him, as always posing an obstacle to see if it can be overcome. This will be interesting to balance the two, but he is never one to back down from a challenge.

Jackie grins, stealing his own kiss from Anti, “Only if you can, Glitch Bitch.” He pauses to quickly give yet another one, pressing in close, “In always up for a challenge.”


End file.
